


To Die or to Kill, In Selfish Thoughts

by MoonlightKnight



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: But Nothing Too Bad, Gen, Some violence I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKnight/pseuds/MoonlightKnight
Summary: The Hollow Knight muses in what they believe to be their final moments, alone except for the Light in their head. They think on the thought that broke their purpose, and have another thought about failure.





	To Die or to Kill, In Selfish Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I've been gone awhile, but I found a new fandom! Yay? Anyhoo I'm not making porn of theses guys they're bugs, and really goshdarn cute bugs. I want to make more Dark Souls stuff, I'm working on some fics that I'm gonna get out soon! This was a pretty fun quick warm up, hope you guys like it!

Looking down, the heat running through their veins grew more and more unbearable by each passing moment. That was it, they were dying, they held out as long as they could, but they were going to meet their end in the dark of that temple. The only light cast was the scorching beams of the trapped being within them. Shifting slightly, they let their thoughts wander. All that fighting, all that surviving, and they’d fail in the end. They supposed it might be a good thing, all things end eventually, and they wouldn’t have to worry about what the Radiance would do to the very bugs that forgot her. They would have laughed if they had a voice of their own, maybe she would laugh for them? If only slightly?

A selfish thought, that had been them from beginning to last. Leaving that little creature behind. Their sibling, to fall into the deep below. No, it wasn’t their fault, they were called to leave and they had to. At least that’s what comforted them, another selfish thought. They swept that from their mind, besides, it wouldn't do them any good to think about that.

Suddenly, a noise, something other that the Radiance. Something new. Something small, as the dust was clearing. A little vessel, a small familiar thing. Abandoned but not destroyed. They felt something they hadn’t felt in ages: relief. Cool like water. And fear, it had come to kill the, and worse, to take their place. A burst, and they felt themselves slipping. It was breaking the chains that held them suspended over the floor of the temple. As they fell, the Radiance brought them into motion. They saw no need to fight, they felt like they couldn’t, but she drove them forward with impossible speed.

The little shade had barely missed their first slash, ducking under and appearing unshaken. With a few quick swings, the small one left a deep gash in their leg. Another sweep, that was avoided with agility. It was becoming quite the annoyance, and being pulled along made them wish to either die or kill. The pain of the Radiance within them made them greatly wish for the former. Raising their nail, they drove it into their chest, again and again, and the little one didn’t hesitate to take their chance as well.

The Light overwhelming them once again, she knocked the small shade back with a quick thrust. Without missing a beat, it was back on its feet in an instant. Slamming their nail into the ground on her command, fires sprung up, but the little shade barely flinched as it stepped out of the way of the flames. The little thing was starting to annoy them with its antics, and they grew tired. Slashing with all the force they had, they could feel their body giving way, and they knew they couldn’t continue as they were for much longer. Gaining some semblance of control again, the Hollow Knight rose the nail above their head, in attempt to finish the fight and release the growing heat inside of them. Before it came down, a silver thread, almost out of nowhere, and a weaver’s needle dug its way into their shell. Out of the darkness, following the line, came a small bug, garbed in pink, she was almost dancer like in grace, and they might have been impressed if she hadn’t just landed on their face. With surprising strength, she drove them to the ground, calling out to the little one, who was already aware of what they had to do. Unable to move, the nail, glowing with a familiar tint, struck them.


End file.
